


Accosted

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn can't help giving in just a little when the sellsword Bronn propositions her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accosted

Catelyn could guess who had followed her. It had to be the sellsword Bronn. She trusted him least of the men who had heeded her command to arrest the Imp, even before he'd taken to having friendly chats with their captive, and now she had to wonder whether Lannister had bribed him to murder her or whether his motive for following her was simpler. She drew her dagger. Either way, she would not make it easy for him.

"I require privacy," she said sharply.

"Wouldn't do to have clansmen steal you away under our noses; I want to get paid." He continued moving closer until he was so near she could see his face in the dim moonlight. His lips quirked as he stared pointedly at the knife in her hand. "Did you hear something that scared you?"

Catelyn did not delude herself; she had only managed to kill that mountain clansman during the attack because his attention had been on the Imp and his axe. She reluctantly sheathed her dagger. "You startled me," she said.

"It's understandable if you're scared; you a gently-born woman out here, barely survived that attack yesterday...I could comfort you."

"I hired you to defend me and guard my prisoner. Nothing more."

He was close enough to touch her now. "It'd be between you and me. Your lordly husband wouldn't ever know."

"No," Catelyn said when he grabbed the back of her head, as if to hold her still for a kiss. But she didn't resist. She wouldn't fight now, when he could easily overpower her. She'd wait until he was distracted by lust and then she'd plunge her dagger into his belly.

The sellsword didn't kiss her though. He touched her lips with a single fingertip. "Are you sure? Are you satisfied with that husband of yours? They all say he's a cold man."

"I'm quite satisfied with my marriage," Catelyn snapped, though traitorously she found herself remembering Brandon's passionate nature and the way Ned's reserved personality had disappointed her at first.

His finger stroked her lower lip, back and forth, in a gesture that felt as pleasurable and intimate as a kiss. His grip on her hair tightened and that too felt strangely good. "Doesn't seem like it to me, _m'lady_."

Catelyn was insulted enough to try to strike him, but he blocked the slap. Then he kissed her. It was rough and crude and as good she'd imagined it would be. When he started to grope her breasts, she almost wished she'd worn a gown that laced in the front so she could feel his touch on her bare skin instead of muffled through layers of cloth.

She kept putting off the moment she'd draw her dagger and kill him, kept waiting for a better chance. He was a good fighter; she'd seen that yesterday. She had to be sure he was completely distracted before she struck, therefore she didn't resist when he pulled up her skirts and slipped his hand between her legs.

It was shocking how quickly he took her from the first stirrings of arousal to a climax. The sound of her own cry of pleasure startled Catelyn back to her senses. She dearly hoped Ser Rodrik had not heard and was not on his way to check on her.

Bronn was chuckling. Catelyn realized that she was clinging to him. His face was pressed into her neck, the stubble on his cheek scratching her skin in a way that was both uncomfortable and enticing. He let go of her and began to unlace his breeches. For a moment Catelyn was tempted. Family, duty, and honor. She'd always lived her life by the Tully words. She wondered what it would be like, just once, to discard the motto and do as she pleased.

But then she remembered Ned and their children, and she was ashamed of herself. She'd done enough to dishonor her marriage. She hadn't actually committed adultery yet, though, and she would not. She unsheathed her dagger and held it at the sellsword's throat. "That's enough," she told him. "I will not permit you further liberties with me."

"That's unfair of you," he said, indicating his engorged manhood.

Catelyn tore her gaze away from the sight. "Take yourself in hand if you must."

He began to stroke himself. Catelyn backed away, her dagger still safely between them, until she'd reached a safe distance. Then she turned and fled back to the campsite, where hopefully no one would suspect what she'd done.


End file.
